.net is a new generation of technical platform of MICROSOFT®, a brand-new multi-language software development platform based on internet, following the trend of distributed computing, component-orientation, enterprise-level application, software service-orientation, and Web-focus etc. in software industry. .net is not development language, but the .net platform supports more development language, such as C# language, C++, Visual Basic, Jscript, etc.
Smart card is a plastic card similar with a common name card in size, with a built-in silicon chip around 1 cm in diameter, having functions of storing information and complicated computing. It is widely used in telephone card, financial card, identity authentication card, as well as mobile phone and payment television field etc. The smart card integrates micro processor, memory and input/output unit etc. which makes it the smallest computer in the world. Furthermore, a complete security control system is applied on the smart card with security control program firmed in its ROM, and therefore a password can not be copies. Comparing with the common magnetic card, it has larger size, and stronger functions in aid with its micro-processor.
.net card is a microprocessor smart card with a .net card virtual machine able to run .net program. The virtual machine can be understood as a simulation machine by software, in which processor, memory, and registers are installed, it can simulate running all instructions, and software running on the simulation machine has no special requirement for running environment, and therefore it is transparent to the program running on it. For example, x86 virtual machine simulates the environment of running x86 instructions and c51 virtual machine the environment of running c51 instructions.
A .net program includes Namespace, reference type, definition type, definition method, reference method, intermediate language codes etc., of which the reference type is a data type represented by the real value of a type.
However, the current smart card has limited storage space for small size and limitation in storage chip, and with development of software, some programs of stronger functions occupy more, and therefore more .net programs can not be stored and run.
In sum, the .net program in prior art can not be stored and run on a small-sized storage medium, so far there has no efficient solution for this kind of problem.